Omgekeerd
by Goedele
Summary: Jongen vraagt Meisje ten huwelijk, Jongen stelt Meisje voor aan ouders, Jongen wordt verliefd op Meisje, Jongen ontmoet Meisje ... Of wacht, was het niet omgekeerd? One Shot.


OMGEKEERD 

_Ze stal mijn hart; ze heeft me geleerd dat anders niet per se lelijk moet zijn; en alleen daarom al vind ik haar de meest fantastische vrouw op aarde._

Ik steek een hand in mijn broekzak en voel aan het zwarte doosje. Wanneer moet ik het vragen? Nu, straks, morgen of over twee weken? Bij romantisch kaarslicht in een restaurant of midden op straat? Houden vrouwen ervan om ten huwelijk gevraagd te worden temidden van de mensen? Maar Loena is dan weer geen gemiddelde vrouw; eerder een uiterste. Moet er pianomuziek spelen, of een viool? Moet ik door mijn knieën zakken?

Wanneer ze opkijkt, glimlacht op haar eigen, speciale manier en weer verder gaat met haar erwten, weet ik het.

Geen kaarslicht en mensen en restaurants, ik heb geen violen en kniebuigingen nodig. Het gaat om haar en ik. Om twee mensen die zo verschillend zijn van elkaar, maar toch hun leven met elkaar willen delen.

En ik vraag het gewoon. Het komt eruit, rolt over mijn tong.

'Wil je met me trouwen?'

Het geluid van haar bestek stopt. Ze kijkt op, verbaasd, met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen. Haar blonde haren, die ze ietwat korter en hipper heeft laten knippen, golven over haar schouders. En wéér knippert ze geen enkele keer met haar ogen, 'Wat zei je?'

'Loena, jij bent de vrouw van mijn leven. Wil je met me trouwen?' Ik haal het doosje uit mijn zak en open het, zodat een eenvoudige, doch prachtige, gouden ring zichtbaar wordt.

Wanneer ze blijft zwijgen, heb ik zin om door de grond te zakken. Ik wil in slaap vallen en nooit meer wakker worden. Ik wil oplossen in de lucht en wegzweven naar de wolken.

Opnieuw kijkt ze me aan met gefronst voorhoofd alsof ze heel lang moet nadenken over die vraag.  
Even denk ik dat ze nee gaat zeggen, maar dan reageert ze zoals iedere vrouw zou moeten doen, of zoals ik al gehoord heb dat iedere vrouw, die ik ken, die getrouwd is, gereageerd heeft.

'Ja natuurlijk.'

Ze glimlacht en ik ook. Ik sta recht en schuif het kleinood aan haar vinger. En dan kussen we.

_

* * *

_

_Ze is zo dromerig, zo afwezig, zo kalm ... en dat maakt haar helemaal af._

Ik werp een blik door het open keukenraam en adem mezelf wat moed in. Mijn moeder en zus dekken samen de tafel en kwebbelen er vrolijk op los. In een hoekje staat een wiegje met baby Lily, die alweer bijna vijf maand oud is.

Vandaag is 25 december en zoals ieder jaar ga ik Kerst bij mijn familie vieren.

De stemmen van de twee vrouwen zweven door het venster naar buiten, alsof ze voorbestemd zijn voor mijn rode oren.

'Ron zei dat hij zijn nieuwe vriendin zou meebrengen,' zegt mijn moeder, 'Hij zei dat jij haar kent.'

'O ja?,' antwoordt mijn zusje glimlachend, 'Ik heb geen idee wie hij bedoelt.'

'Hij zei dat jullie samen op Zweinstein hebben gezeten. In hetzelfde jaar. Ze zat in Ravenklauw.'

Aan de daaropvolgende stilte begrijp ik meteen dat Ginny hem vat, 'Nee, wacht even, het is toch niet–'

Ik houd halt voor de achterdeur en werp een blik naar de vrouw, rond wiens middel mijn arm ligt.

Loena glimlacht relaxed naar me en temt zo de zenuwen in mijn buik. Na een snelle kus, hef ik mijn rechterhand op en klop drie keer.

* * *

_Liefde op de tweede ontmoeting, bestaat dat? Vast wel._

'Ginny? Ik ben er weer.'

Mijn zusje kijkt op met rode ogen. Ik weet dat ze heeft liggen huilen om Harry. In haar armen ligt een piepklein baby'tje met rode haren. Het meisje heeft Harry's groene ogen, maar daar houdt iedere vergelijking dan ook meteen op. Toch weten we allebei hoe dankbaar we Moeder Natuur zijn voor die minieme gelijkenis, dat unieke aandenken, dat pietluttig detail.

'Ik heb iemand meegebracht.'

Even krijgen haar ogen een trieste glans. Ze had me gezegd dat ze liever niemand ontmoette behalve haar familie en Hermelien. Maar dan vallen haar ogen op Loena en verzacht haar blik. Ik weet dat ze vroeger vriendinnen waren, Loena en mijn zus.

Ik ga bij het raam staan en zucht. Mijn gedachten dwalen naar Hermelien. In het zevende jaar hadden we wat gekregen. Het was de beste tijd van mijn leven. Maar algauw waren de tijden duisterder geworden dan de nacht. Uiteindelijk was onze relatie op de klippen gelopen, na ontelbaar vele ruzie, waarvan er eentje serieus uit de hand was gelopen.

Ik ban de herinnering uit mijn gedachten en draai me om, om te kijken naar Ginny, die samen met Loena babbelt over kinderen, over Harry en over vervlogen tijden, die toch zo goed waren. Ik glimlach wanneer Ginny de kleine Lily – want dat was wat Harry wilde – in Loena's armen legt en ik zie hoe de moedergevoelens los worden gemaakt bij het blonde meisje.

Dan dringt het tot me door dat mijn eerste indruk over haar meteen de waarheid was geweest. Ik had haar mooi gevonden voor ik haar herkende; en ze is mooi, misschien op haar eigen – beetje eigenwijze – manier, maar ze is beeldschoon. Dan voel ik een kriebelend gevoel in mijn buik, alsof miljoenen kleine Aardmannetjes als een zwerm in mijn maag rondzoemen. En ditmaal gaan ze niet weg.

_

* * *

_

_Dat was ons eerste echte gesprek ooit. Wist ik veel dat er nog velen zouden volgen._

Geeuwend loop ik door de hal van St. Holisto's Hospitaal voor Magische Ziektes en Zwaktes. Vermoeid haal ik een hand door mijn natte, rode haar en glimlach wanneer ik bedenk dat die douche me echt wel goed heeft gedaan. Ik rek me nog een keer goed uit en krab fronsend in mijn nek.

'Ronald? Ronald Wemel?' klinkt het plots verwonderd achter me.

Verrast draai ik me om, niet wetend wat ik aan zal treffen. Mijn adem blijft steken in mijn keel en mijn maag maakt een salto. Zeker weten.

Het meisje dat voor mijn neus staat is een schoonheid. Ze heeft vuilblond haar tot aan haar middel en grote, helderblauwe ogen, als de stralende hemel van een zomerdag als deze. Verdomme, wat is ze mooi. Haar knappe gezichtslijn, haar fijne figuurtje. Het flitst door mijn hoofd. Zomaar; geen idee waarom. En even snel is het weer weg.

Dan dringt het tot me door dat ze me kent, ze noemde mijn naam, ze heeft me herkend, mijn rode haar, mijn sproeten, misschien wel mijn kastanjebruine, gebreide trui of de losse veters van mijn schoenen. Plots besef ik dat ze me bekend voorkomt – logisch toch, als zij mij kent, ken ik haar; zo verlopen sociale contacten nu eenmaal – maar ik kan haar niet plaatsen in mijn leven. Ze glimlacht en staart strak naar me, zonder ook maar een keer met haar ogen te knipperen.

En dan beginnen me kleine, petieterige details op te vallen. De toverstok die achter haar linkeroor steekt, haar lichte wenkbrauwen, die permanente verbaasde uitdrukking, haar ogen die nu dromerig door de grote hal glijden, alsof ze me alweer vergeten is ... en dan weet ik het.

'Lij – Loena?' vraag ik aarzelend, haar bijna aansprekend met haar bijnaam van vroeger, 'Leeflang?'

Ze knikt en lacht zachtjes, aangenaam en geamuseerd. Een lach die ik niet echt met haar associeer, maar we hebben elkaar dan ook al zo'n zeven jaar niet gezien.

Ik zie dat ze netter gekleed is dan de laatste keren dat ik haar zag, op Zweinstein. Geen kettingen van boterbierkurken en radijsjes of enige andere groente in haar oren. Het lijkt zelfs alsof geen enkel haartje op haar hoofd niet op de juiste plaats ligt. Maar wie haar ook heeft geleerd zichzelf te kleden, ze hebben haar niet de afwezige glans in haar blik afgenomen en diep in mezelf weet ik dat ik daar eigenlijk blij om ben.

'Waarom ben je hier?' vraagt ze plots. Een vraag waar ik niet op voorbereid ben, want ik ben nog bezig de nieuwe Loena te vergelijken met de oude.

'Oh – voor m'n zus. Ze moest bevallen. Te vroeg, daarom kon het niet thuis.'

Ze knikt en staart weer even als gehypnotiseerd naar het portret van Dina Deuvekater. Opnieuw verrast ze me met haar volgende reactie.

'Het spijt me van Harry.' Hoe ze plots op dat topic terechtkomt, is me een raadsel. Later besef ik dat ze waarschijnlijk wist dat de vader van Ginny's dochtertje Harry was.

'Ja, mij ook,' reageer ik haast automatisch en onmiddellijk voeg ik eraan toe, 'Het – het spijt me ook van je vader.'

'O, ja, bedankt,' antwoordt ze, alsof ze daar liever niet aan herinnerd wordt.

Het blijft even stil. Vruchteloos zoek ik naar een onderwerp om te bespreken.

'Wil je ... misschien Ginny bezoeken?'

'Goed.'


End file.
